Days of February
by Vanilla-Vicky
Summary: Something so nice, of sugar and spice. Yet it agonizes one, this bittersweet poison. I'll give you a week , to find, What is it they all seek? Series of multiple pairing oneshots. Submit your favourite couples here More information at the AN after. Chapter 4: MorgianaxAlibaba
1. KougyokuXJudal

**7 DAYS OF FEBRUARY **

**KOUGYOKU X JUDAL: A Peachy Day**

* * *

**AT KOU EMPIRE**

Spring was just around the corner, there was still another three weeks until it's officially spring. Though, old winter has been sick during the month of February. The white blank canvas of winter was being drawn on. Leaves sprouted, colour returned to the flowers and the wind was not its usual howl but like a gentle kiss. On a nearby tree, sat a very carefree person. He was eating peaches, munching quite happily until...

...

...

...

"WAHHAHHAHA! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

"PRINCESS! DON'T!"

"NOO! JUST LEAVE ME!"

Judal's annoyed face turned on. Not even 7 o'clock yet and the eighth princess of the Kou nation was already making a big fuss. Stuffing the lasts of his peach supply, he licked the his lips, devouring the sweetness of its juices. Making himself comfortable, he ignored the chaos and stared at the fluffy clouds.

It seems that the ruckus did not change in anyway.

...

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!"

...

Judal raised his eyebrow in doubt. Usually, when he called her 'Old hag', she would always retort an insult back or say something like 'I'm not THAT old'.

He pouted, this was no fun.

With much speed and agility, the oracle of Kou swung himself off the branch and over the stout fence which led to the eighth princess's bedroom.

"Good morning Kougyoku." He greeted cheerfully through the window.

The princess was crying on a stool, about to hang herself while her loyal subjects surrounded her crying as well. The scene did not change even as Judal approached.

In other words: they ignored him.

"WILL YA ALL STOP IT WITH THE TEARS, ITS FLOODING THE ROOM!"

All heads turned to the oracle.

"Hello old hag, you mind turning down the volume of your tragedy?" He had a big grin plastered on his face.

...

A stool was thrown out the window.

"WHAT THE! That was close." Judal sighed in relief, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

The princess stomped out of the room, her tears came down like heavy rainfall.

Kougyoku's faithful servants stood up and dusted themselves before exchanging glances.

"The oracle doesn't understand the princess's feelings."

"Oh dear, he just added oil to fire."

"More like fire to gasoline water."

"He doesn't read the atmosphere does he..."

...

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Those stupid servants, I'll make them pay for saying those things."

Judal was stomping around the area now. He was angry and bored. After a few rounds around the palace, he found himself back to the princess's area. He hopped onto a nearby tree and from there he saw, Kougyoku sobbing underneath the willow tree.

Somehow, he had touched ground again and ended up walking up to her. She was at his feet, doing nothing but grieve for an unknown reason.

...

"So tell me, who made you cry?"

"Pa-pardon?"

"whomadeyoucry?"

"Can you please say it again?"

"I SAID: WHICH BASTARD MADE YOU RUKHDAMN CRY?"

Kougyoku jolted. She had not expect him to raise his voice like that, moreover to say something that shows that he cares...

_Could this be..._

Judal looked down at the princess when he did not receive a reply. Although he had already heard some gossip around the palace, he wanted to know in detail.

"EH!"

Kougyoku's red eyes were lingering on the older male. A blush was distinguished on her face.

Judal turned, trying not to fall into those deep ruby orbs of hers. His face was heating up gradually. Her face resembled the face of when she was yearning, yearning for Sinbad.

He moved closer to her, hypnotized. The magi's conscious returned when his face was inches away.

_Oh sh-. What was I thinking?_

In just a moment, he raised his large hands up, cupping the younger's cheeks. In return, Kougyoku closed her eyes.

And then...

...

He pinched her face.

Yes, you read correctly, he pinched her face.

He pulled and pushed the princess's face to create funny yet bizarre faces.

"OWWIE! OW!"

Judal flinched and jumped back before ending in a big evil laugh.

"HAHA!" There were tears in his eyes, "YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU SERIOUSLY IS AN IDIOT~ I WIN~"

...

Instead of taking revenge on his childish pranks, Kougyoku's head dropped down, her pink fringe covered her tearful eyes.

...

"Huh? Kougyoku?"

...

The black-haired boy sighed and made space for himself next to the princess. His large hand found his way to her head and patted the girl.

Kougyoku finally looked up, her face of willfulness was depicted.

...

"GAHHH!"

She pounced on him, from on top she attacked his sides which were the most vulnerable.

"HAHAA-STALHP-HAHA-STAHLP!"

For Judal who only wore an indian chunnari around his neck with a small black choli under it, he was much disadvantaged.

* * *

A few moments later after the both of them had their fun, they sat next to each other under the towering willow.

Kougyoku was happily humming a song and creating flower chains.

"Here's one for you!" She chirped and placed one of her finished works Judal's head. She then stopped to examine him.

"Just like I thought, daisies suit you!"

"Hey, you still haven't answered my question...why were you crying?"

"Oh..." Kougyoku dropped her unfinished chain of clovers, "We got an invitation from King Sinbad, he is getting married."

"Pfft."

It was hard to control his laughter. King Sinbad a.k.a lady-killer of the seven seas, getting married? Finally settling down with one woman for life. It was hard to believe, too hard in fact.

_You must be kidding me...Wait, she had an unrequited love for that guy? _

But instead of laughing it out and dissing him, he kept those thoughts for later when he saw the face that Princess Kougyoku had on. Rather than a sad face, it more of remorse and hopelessness.

"If you feel like crying, you can have my shoulder."

Kougyoku's emotion changed into a shocked one, but she gladly accepted and plopped her head without hesitation.

Some time passed, the two of them snuggling together under the willow in silence. The trees swayed in a romantic waltz, accompanied by the breeze. Birds sung their songs backed up by the awoken insects.

...

* * *

...

"...I don't get it..." Judal thought aloud, "Why does everyone like Sinbad so much? He's...a player."

There was only silence.

"Why do you like him, Kougyoku?"

Again she was silent.

"Who do you prefer: Sinbad or me?"

...

"Hey isn't it a nice day today?"

...

Judal's vein popped.

"Hey old hag. You listening?" His words of anger flowed out which contradicted his still-smiling face.

He faced the girl who was slumped against his shoulder. Her eyelids has dropped and she was steadily breathing. Guess all that crying before made her tired.

"Judal-chan..."

His name was muttered with such innocence, red had taken over his pale face.

Once again, with those large hands, he touched her face and smiled-a genuine smile.

_One day I'll make you realize that there are better guys out there, including moi, the magi of magis._

"Sweet dreams, my cute little Kougyoku~"

**-END-**

* * *

I know. I submitted this on the 30th of Jan...but I just needed that extra few days...

Anyway, how was it? I hope the characters weren't too OOC, please tell me if they are.

The riddle in the summary was quite easy to figure out, wasn't it?

Anyway, if you have any pairings you'd like me to write feel free to submit the couple in your review~

Thankies~


	2. MorgianaXHakuryuu

**7 DAYS OF FEBRUARY**

**MORIGANA X HAKURYUU: Dance with me.**

* * *

"WOAH! It's so lively here!"

Alibaba was shocked at how many people there were. Filling every available space were either the citizens of Sindria or tourists. Bright coloured shirts with hibiscus printed and shorts. Sandals and the islands traditional uniform brought the festive spirit higher and higher. The sun shone with enthusiasm and the island wind danced around the people. The sea was an important guest, providing the feast for the population.

"Alibwabwa, thish place is awwsom!" A voice exclaimed next to the third prince. He was jumping up and down excitedly

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked, "Where'd you get all this great food?" He sniffed the air which was full of Sindria's food's.

Tangy spices, grilled meat, smoking onions, fresh tropical fruits, that foreign smell, the smell of Sindria.

Aladdin could only keep stuffing his mouth with food, "Wwamt sum?"

Alibaba nodded in reply and tried some.

"DEWICIOUS!" His eyes were shining with pure delight.

* * *

"Sir Alibaba! Aladdin! Lady Morgiana!"

The three looked in the direction of the voice who called them.

"HEY! HAKURYUU!" Aladdin waved to the boy approaching them. He had many hibiscus leis around his neck.

"King Sinbad is a great king. To be able to create such a pleasant yet powerful country. Amazing." Hakuryuu wowed and complimented as he smiled and looked around him.

"Wooah~ What happened to you? Why are you dressed like this?" Alibaba and the others stared at him. The serious, worry-wart prince from Kou was in something so casual? They slapped each other to tell if they were dreaming.

Hakuryuu was not in his royal robes anymore but a plain white t-shirt with a blackish blue vest over. He wore knee-length shorts with multiple pockets and black sandals. He didn't have his crown, and in place was a white cloth tied over his bun.

Morgiana stared at the Kou prince. She was just as shocked, but somehow, she had felt relieved to see him like this. Although she had always been wary of their differences in their statuses, seeing him so casual made her more comfortable. She smiled

"Haha." Hakuryuu blushed when he caught Lady Morgiana's smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "King Sinbad said that to study the country, I should look through the eyes of the citizens, not royalty."

Alibaba and Aladdin slithered up to the boy with the scar. "Come on~~" the cooed him, "This place is paradise, leave your duties for some other day."

"And I," Alibaba pointed to himself, "Will teach you the important life skills of a man." He ran his finger around the harbor of Sindria until his finger came across a building.

"Clubbing?" Hakuryuu asked with a doubting face.

"Yes, clubbing." Alibaba's eyes once again were sparkling with delight.

Morgiana didn't understand the situation, but she had this feeling that she was ditched. Seeing them in their glowing aura together made her cheeks puffed up in anger.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!~**

As the sun rolled down the hill, it was time for the festival to be taken to a whole new level.

Young girls danced and distributed flowers, plentiful feast for everyone in Sindria. Amidst the darkness of the night, the festive lights adorned the towns.

"Woohoo~ Look at those hips!"

Morigana once again puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot. Her eyes glared through the window.

As promised, Alibaba and Aladdin took their dear friend with them to the club.

_And I took the time to dress up too..._

Instead of wearing her usual attire, she wore a more showy costume for the festival. Made out of silky white material, it covered her breasts but showed her stomach and back. Her bottom part was a slit skirt that ran down to her ankles. She had golden-coloured decorations on her hair that flowed into a translucent veil.

Morgiana watched as Aladdin and Alibaba fool around with ecstasy. Her red orbs lingered onto the one who seemed out of place.

Hakuryuu was surrounded by girls in their lustful uniform. From his uncomfortable expression Morgiana saw how much he wanted to leave the dreaded place yet not hurt his friend's feelings. She tapped the window slightly and smiled when it caught the prince's attention. He smiled back and excused himself out.

...

"Lady Morgiana, thank you for helping me get out of that place." he bowed as he exited the door of the club. He then stopped moving, his blue eyes concentrated on the person in front of him.

...

The female fannalis blushed as she realized that he was staring at her, she covered herself.

His blush crept from his cheeks to his ears, dying it red. Mentally slapping himself and shaking his head awake, he grew aware of the girl's embarrassment.

"I apologise deeply for staring," Hakuryuu tried to look at something else, he felt his heart beat rapidly. "Its just you look so...beautiful tonight."

...The two of them stayed silent for a few moments...

"...Do you want to walk with me around the festival grounds?" she shyly asked.

The fourth prince was taken back, his heart fluttered a bit, "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

The festival was a few streets away from the club, during that time, they talked and laughed. Occasionally Hakuryuu can't help but stare at Morgiana.

"The dark continent sounds like a great place to be." Hakuryuu said with envy, "Say, would you ever consider visiting me at the Kou empire?"

...

Their conversation continued until they arrived at their destination.

As they approached the festival grounds, they were met by the lights hanging overhead and the booming of music. A lively atmosphere greeted the two.

The two of them went around to all the stands trying out the food and drinks, and the items they sold.

...

Suddenly someone grabbed Morgiana's arm and dragged her away. Music flared out from the instruments.

Once again he was staring, Morgiana twirled and moved with the rhythm. The other girls were no match. Her graceful movements, her solid steps and her happy smile. The music began to fade and a new piece took its place. It was more of a jazzy and upbeat song. Morgiana danced towards the royal prince and pulled him through the crowd-into the center.

"LADY MORGIANA?" he was cut off as she pulled him and gave him a cue to dance. Hakuryuu was never a good dancer and his steps were messed up. He failed to keep up with the other dancers that joined. The fannalis slipped her hand into the prince's.

"I'll lead." she whispered. Hakuryuu nodded as he felt his blush become apparent again. Their eyes met a few times, Morgiana smiled when she saw Hakuryuu's smile. He was having fun.

This side of the prince made her smile. Both of them were alike in a way, always looking for freedom. He was weighed down by the responsibilities of a prince and she was of those invisible chains of being a slave. It was nice to see him like this-finally able to be able to let those burdens fall.

The two fell into their own world, hands linked, tapping with the beat and dancing like carefree children.

* * *

"That was fun, thank you for tonight." Morigana thanked and Hakuryuu shook his head.

"No, Lady Morigana, I should be thanking you. Thank you."

Morgiana and Hakuryuu exchanged smiles.

...

"Oh that's right," Hakuryuu reminded and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a white hibiscus pin and handed it to her. "I thought it would suit you, and I was right, it did." he looked away embarrassed.

Morgiana put it on, "Thank you."

Once again, there was that fluttering feeling in his stomach again. His heart was beating really quickly. The blush on the prince grew wider, he placed his hand behind his head, "Its getting late, how about I walk you?"

She stared at him for a moment and then leaned towards him. She kissed him.

...

"OK." She bashfully pulled away and replied.

...

Hakuryuu stood there dumbfounded, the rukh around him turned pink. He touched the place where he was kissed and his blush flooded out again.

"Let's go." Morgiana started to walk, but stopped only a few paces in front.

"OK, lets go." Hakuryuu joined her and paced up to her.

Under the night sky of Sindria, where stars had been waltzing to their own music, there is an up-tight prince and a tenacious slave who found their way together from far far away.

The two of them then walked back to the inn, hand in hand.

...

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Alibaba glared at Aladdin. His friend was comfortably asleep in the embrace of some beautiful girls.

Large curves, beautiful smiles, flawless skins and gentle touches. Clearing the jealous thought out of his mind, he turned to the attender.

"Gimme the most popular girl in the club!" Alibaba demanded gulping down his food and drinks. He licked his lips as the figure emerged.

...

From behind the curtains came a very muscular woman, she had wavy black hair and a long nose. When she was close up to him, Alibaba saw that she was towering over him.

Aladdin snickered and gave his friend a thumbs up.

She ran a long bony finger across his chin, Alibaba shut his eyes in despair, he gulped and tried his best to smile.

_I must be drunk.  
_

The third prince of Balbaad opened his eyes finally. The grotesque figure was still looming over him.

"Hello. I am Margret and I am the most popular woman in this club...Ladies, it's time to give our customers our best...fan service."

...

GYAHHHH!

**-END-**

* * *

Done~ How's that? My personal favourite pairing. Oh and I love the gag between Alibaba and Margrett/Elizabeth.**  
**

** First review FROM NOAH! You don't know how much this means to me.  
**

**Although I don't learn German, I have a friend who does know a little. 'Thank you' is: Danke!**

I hope for you to continue to read my story!

See you in the next chapter and please R and R~

Until then!


	3. KougyokuXJudal II

**7 DAYS OF FEBRUARY**

**Kougyoku X Judal: Pinkie Promise  
**

* * *

"The night sky is sure pretty tonight."

A gentle voice trailed off. To no one in particular.

A average figure, dressed from head to toe, of royal robes. The autumn breeze blew, pink fluttered, her hair dancing.

She continued to stare at the moon, silvery, round, luminous. It was only early in the night but the pale stars seemed to shine at their best.

Far away, away from her place of tranquil was a mass of music. Upbeat, celebratory and joyous. A feast was to be smelt from miles, fragrances from century-old alcohol was to be admired.

Once again, she spoke, her words disappearing as soon as they appear. Gone with the wind, unknown where those words will land.

"The moon is glowing yellow. Round as pearls and yellow like the wheat fields we used to play in."

...

"When we were young, we did so many things together, don't you remember?"

...

"I wouldn't expect you to anyway. I mean, its been a long time hasn't it? You've been oh so busy these days."

...

"Do you remember our promise? The one about the peaches. Didn't you say that once I turn 18 you'll take me to the city, and we'll eat peaches together. Don't you remember?"

...

Kougyoku's vision clouded. Wetness flowed from those eyes of hers. Trickling down like a never-ending river.

"...I-I KNOW YOU REMEMBER. So please. Please, just say something. Judal..."

...

It hit her. She was alone. There never was anyone to begin with, she had been talking to herself all this time.

To some degree this was funny.

Who would've thought, princess Kougyoku, talking endlessly to nobody.

But it was true. Never had any friends, her brothers were busy, she was reduced to talking by herself, playing games by herself. Until then, no one really acknowledged her.

Now she was away from home, away from home, getting married to who-knows-who.

And again, her tears rained down, her sobs took over and soon before she knew it, she had began talking again.

"Judal...Ju-dal."

Sobs rang through incomprehensible words. Water dropped from hanging leaves, as if to say that they understood.

"I-wa-nt to go home. I want to-see Judal."

* * *

...

"The moon is beautiful."

A husky voice whispered. A guy with hair as dark as ebony, long and plaited. He had a contrast of pale skin. Red eyes like blood just like her. Her eyes weren't filled with bloodthirsty thoughts but of simplistic child's naive personality. Her eyes-red as the rubies he treasured yet reddest of them all.

A rush of sadness filled him, soon replaced by anger. Anger of that she couldn't do anything, anything just to keep her by his side.

His hand reached forward, grabbing nothing but the autumn air. And then as if his imagination was so strong that her pink locks appeared in his hand and he felt that gentle fabric of her clothes brush and cushioning against his skin.

The gale blew and he caught a whiff of what smelled like her.

Sweet, light, fresh, relaxing yet addicting. Peaches.

Suddenly Judal snapped back to reality. And in his hand was nothing more than a peach blossom that had drifted off from the others.

...

She had always been a weird one. Always alone in her room doing whatever she wanted to. Sometimes she'd pick up the sword and strike at her unwanted rag-dolls. And now, she was a willful woman with exceptional skills to wield a sword.

He was an outcast. If he wasn't strong, he wouldn't be needed at all. Everyone he loved was stripped away, one by one, Judal learned to be cautious and not love anyone anymore.

_You'll only hurt them..._

Those words rang over and over again.

Judal wanted those words to be true but he couldn't, her face pops up everytime.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Judal-chan! Judal-chan! LOOK!"  
_

_"Hmmm. You called old hag?"  
_

_Young Kougyoku ran up to Judal, in both her hands was something pink.  
_

_"What'd you got there?"  
_

_"Its a peach!" She cheerfully announced, "Hakuryuu gave it to me!"  
_

_"OK...and what do I have to do with this?"  
_

_"Lets half it Judal-chan!"  
_

_...  
_

_"WOW. whathteheckisth- " Judal stuffed his fruit into his mouth. Juice rolled down his chin and his tongue lapped any leftover around his lips.  
_

_Kougyoku chuckled politely, "Here, you can I have mine too~" She smiled sweetly, enough to make him want to melt. He took the offer and gobbled up that half as well._

_...  
_

_"You like peaches don't you," Judal asked, looking away. The princess nodded with a big kind grin.  
_

_Judal looked straight at her ruby orbs, and made big gestures as he talked. Then he pulled her up and pointed to beyond the palace walls.  
_

_"On the day, you turn 18. I'll take you outside. Lets have peaches there!"  
_

_Kougyoku was speechless at first...No one had said such things to her. But she agreed and nodded. Her smile never left her and they exchanged a pinkie promise.  
_

_"Its a promise then!"  
_

_-FLASHBACK END-  
_

_...  
_

He thought that she was always trapped within his grasp. A bird who couldn't fly.

But who would've known, that one day, she was set free, despite the fact she never flew before.

...

* * *

...

"Judal..." The Kou princess finally stopped her tears. Her eyes lost their shine to the moon. Kougyoku had finally realised it. No matter how many times she cries, history cannot be changed. It was fate, that it ends this way. In some ways she felt it was the right thing to do, but others that it was not fair.

She was an unacknowledged princess, her country has used her a thing to bargain with others.

As much as she wanted to curse her dreaded fate, she couldn't. She loved her family, her people, and those around her. It would be too cruel to have them pay the price for her own selfish reasons.

...

But then again, the princess just can't help but think about him again. His hair like the dyed rukh that surrounds him, eyes that care deep within. He had infected her life, and now the cure of forgetting him was impossible, yet inevitable.

It was too painful to let go, that bitter feeling, her chest clutched at such sorrow.

Another gale blew, it was a robust one. Enough to sway the bamboo groves.

_Achoo._

Kougyoku shivered at the sudden chill. The wind played with her, sending more and more blasts- violently attacking her. Kougyoku pulled her royal robes tighter around her body.

...

_Thud._

A shuffle of steps were heard.

They were light and quick but Kougyoku dismissed them as leaves that rustled past her open balcony. It was cold outside, she was freezing, but her heart's warmth had slipped out, freezing her to the bone.

_I should go back inside now._

But before Kougyoku could move, something she had not felt before returned.

Warmth spread from her back and across her shoulder blades, soon her whole body was heated.

Someone was breathing into her ear. Unevenly, rhythmic, it sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt hot and her blush spilled out.

...

The night was coming to its peak, the temperature dropped, the wind died down.

But she had never felt so warm.

"Judal..." she whispered and the warmth that embraced her was pulled together tighter.

With no control at all, droplets rolled down her cheeks. Sobs and whimpers took over.

No words were exchanged yet, but they both understood each other.

She just wanted time to stop here.

* * *

...

"Hey Kougyoku." his voice was quiet and coarse. "Lets go."

"Huh? Judal-chan?" Kougyoku broke free of the embrace and turned to look at the one she held most dear.

His blood-coloured eyes were hidden under those dark bangs.

"Lets go." he repeated, "Lets get away from here."

"B-B-But where?"

"Outside. Far away, we'll go beyond these palace walls. Let's fulfill that promise." Finally looking up, he flashed a mischievous yet altruistic grin.

The princess of Kou was silent. Astonished, stunned and dumbfounded, our princess didn't know how to react. Those words echoed into the depths of her mind, she pictured herself with Judal together, doing the things they promised eachother. A happy ending, nothing could have been better.

...

But then another appeared. His brothers angry but worried faces flashed. This royal families disappointment, shock and anger.

...

Ever since she was young, KaKoubun had read her those forbidden love stories. Where two lovers were separated because of their status or family problems. Then on a tranquil night like this, they elope and live together happily. But then there are those who accepted their fate and parted with their lover-devoting themselves to their role: like Princess Kaguya of the moon and the tale of Tanabata.

...

Judal backflipped down the balcony and turned back to Kougyoku who stood on higher grounds.

"Jump down, lets go eat peaches."

...

Kougyoku's feet stayed where they were, glued to the ground.

A weak streak of light hit Judal's golden jewellery. Time was soon to be up. Each second was precious, it was now or never.

"Quick! Kougyoku, we have to escape now. The sun's rising." Judal sounded desperate. Kougyoku understood though, she didn't want him to leave so quickly either.

_But she knew _  
_That she had promises to stay true to _  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon _  
_Then all at once she understood _

..._  
_

"Judal..." the pink haired girl managed to croak out. "I can't leave."_  
_

"Wha...why..."

"I can't just abandon my role as princess like this. I can't just run away, wars could erupt, deaths..."

...

She was strong, her words were trembling, but her opinion still stands tall. The princess accepted her fate. It pained Judal, his chest felt tight. He held his hands in fists, knuckles turning white from sheer pressure.

"Oh, I see."

His eyes was shielded by his bangs. Disappointment and remorse was obvious when those words left him. The rosette tried her hardest not to spill tears again, she had to be brave. Bringing her head down low, ashamed, she opened her mouth to speak. Saying these next words left a forever scar of guilt, it sealed their destiny.

"I'm sorry. Our promise cannot be fulfilled."

...

Silence.

...

"I love you..."

Kougyoku looked up, wondering if her ears had betrayed her.

Judal lifted his head and the two red eyes clashed. Eye to eye for the first time tonight and also the last.

"I love you."_  
_

She smiled, her face stained with tears, but she still smiled. Beaming just like that silver moon reduced to a silhouette in the twilight. Now it became a mere memory, treasured deep within his mind.

"Me too. I love you too."

And then without a last goodbye of any sort, the both turned and walked away in their own different direction, knowing that turning back was a forbidden sin.

...

**-END-**

* * *

**Meh~ I felt depressed today, so here was chapter 3. _  
_**

**I support Kougyoku and Judal so bad, I just had to write these two again.  
**

**This chapter was long...very very long, so I hope you didn't get bored.  
**

**Listening to Adriana Figueroa's 'Daughter of the moon' was a HUGE inspiration, the lyrics kind of fit in to Kougyoku in this story and her in general. Well, that's my thought anyway. It may not seem like that at first though.  
**

**I had this whole oneshot playing like a movie inside my head, but it didn't come out as I expected though...Hope it was one you enjoyed.  
**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! They make me so happy, even if its just one!  
**

**So please, review again and continue to support me!  
**


	4. MorgianaXAlibaba I

Warning: ALIBABA OOCNESS (You'll know why soon.)

**DAYS OF FEBRUARY!**

**Morgiana X Alibaba: Ababaila! Part 1  
**

* * *

There he goes again.

He's either gulping down heavenly delicacies, drowning himself in pungent grape alcohol or calling for ladies with big bust who happily swing their hips as they walk.

...

Today was no different. There was a club with a public pool for the citizens-customers to use.

Usually, around this side of the earth, the sun was always doing its job-glaring down at us splash about in cold water.

"Come on Mor! Let's swim!" Aladdin pulled Morgiana towards the public pool.

The sight of this large body of water sent Morgiana shivers. She stopped her tracks.

"No, no thanks." she declined his offer and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"Aww...Then let's collect some pretty stones!" Aladdin chirped as he picked up a stone which tinted purple in the sunlight.

...

The two walked around looking for anything unique in colour.

"Sorry Aladdin, I don't see anything here." The rosette sighed.

Then Aladdin suggested that the two of them split up to search which Morgiana agreed to.

* * *

Morgiana walked for a bit, looking under and over places. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she continued to search for another half hour. Then something, glowed from the corner of her eye.

Slowly, she cautiously approached the mysterious light. It was a stone stuck in a crack of a house. This was too easy, she pulled the stone out with hardly any strength. It was cold-like ice and there was a static zap when they came in contact with her bare hands.

Morgiana picked it up. It was a round glass marble the size of her hand. It was pale blue in colour and slightly transparent.

_This is a pretty stone._ She thought with a smile. As she got up, she pictured the amazement of Aladdin after she showed him that stone.

...

...

...

_Again..._

Not for the first time that this has happened. Morgiana had been left alone in the hotel room while the other two visit their 'special place'. Whenever they were going clubbing, they would tell her or leave a note saying

**_'Alibaba and I are on a man's adventure. Don't worry, we'll be back soon.'_**

Over the times that she had travelled with them, her notes have been piling up. Sighing to herself, she changed into some comfortable bed clothes. Morgiana plopped herself onto the bed that the three of them slept in. It was a queen size bed with simple wood framing. The bed was hard and you couldn't differ that to the wooden floor of this room. Luckily though, the mattresses were soft and fluffy like a duckling's down and the pillows were always fit for a late pillow fight.

She ran her fingers over the pattern of the mattress. Her fingers traced a shape adored by many, the heart.

...

Soon she had blown out the candle and snuggled into the bed, her new-found marble placed on the pillow next to her. The brilliance of the night sky was covered by the pale curtain. Morgiana closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but thoughts kept her awake. Finally, she decided she would try to watch past the curtains to the sky.

A light breeze blew against the curtains, allowing a weak beam of moonlight pass into the room. It crept over her mattress and onto the marble.

Morgiana's red eyes followed the source of light until they were around to where that marble was.

...

It glowed. Luminously, pale and serene. The marble floated up above her head. It was an unusual, but Morgiana didn't feel one bit surprised, she felt heavy as she watched the stone.

Sitting up, the blue stone landed into her hands.

Suddenly her ears ringing. A voice spoke to her.

"What is your wish?"

"What?" Morgiana rubbed her eyes and looked up, the voice repeated itself.

"I don't need any wishes, I don't deserve them." she said to no one. It seemed the voice took no heed and kept chanting the same question. Simultaneously, Morgiana felt that her desires were strengthened and herself feel more heavy.

Soon, she had muttered something.

"Wish granted."

* * *

There was a loud racket in the morning.

"MOR-SAN! Wake up!"

Someone shook her.

With reluctance, she opened her red eyes.

"Quick Mor-san. Come look at this!"

It was Aladdin. He shook her again and helped her stand. Then with much panic, he pointed to his friend with golden hair. He was at the table which were filled with dishes they had never seen before.

"Good morning. Come on eat up!" Alibaba cheered and guided his friends to the table. He pulled out the chair for Morgiana. Hesitant, Morgiana and Aladdin exchanged weird glances but still filled their empty stomach with these rich dishes.

...

What happened next could only get worse.

...

"Alibaba! Let's go clubbing again!"

"Clubbing? When did I start doing such horrendous things? Those women are nothing but...big-boobed."

...

"Morgiana are you okay? The sun's rays are strong today. Here I'll go buy a parasol."

...

"Aladdin, you shouldn't push yourself like that. You're a magi so take better care of yourself."

...

"Morgiana! I brought you a necklace, it suits you."

...

And even as the sun stepped down to his own bedroom, Alibaba was still not finished.

Night's wallpaper rolled over the clouds, twinkling stars flashed in rhythm.

"Aladdin, Are you alright?"

"Yeaah..." the young magi reassured as he held his stomach tightly, "I just ate some bad food. I'll visit the lavatory now."

And with that he dashed off leaving the other two alone.

...

"I like you Morgiana."

"Huh? Alibaba, what are you saying?"

"I love you. I'll look at no other girl except for you. Please go out with me."

Yellow eyes locked in with her red ones. He reached for her then pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. She felt weak, felt like she was melting in his arms. This has been what she wanted, for him to look at her-not as some girl who had abnormal strength, a girl that is strong but is still willing to protect her.

"OK." She whispered.

* * *

Over the days, the couple had gotten real intimate. He was so nice to her, always buying her elaborate things-like jewellery even though she never wears them, making sure she doesn't do anything that a lady shouldn't do, and even doing the chores she was assigned to.

"Alibaba. You should let me to this, I want to be of help of you and Aladdin."

"Like I said before." He coaxed, "Its okay if I do these things, you can have more free time and after I finish I'll spend time with you."

Morgiana puffed her cheeks out. To some degree this annoyed her, yet, just something wasn't right. Something was off...Morgiana could only remember vaguely. She tried to brainstorm her ideas and tidy her thoughts up. Things weren't adding up right here.

So what is this uncertain feeling?

...

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**HERE IT IS! The first part of Ababila! Lets see if you can figure out what is happening? It shouldn't be too hard I hope.**

**This chapter was a bit more rushed and the speed was quick. Sorry about that.**

**Wars and romance don't mix well, I can only think about one or the other.**

**I await your reviews~**


End file.
